100 Smurfs, 100 Years, 100 Prompts
by SimonetteRox13
Summary: It's the 100 writing prompts challenge for The Smurfs!


**So I've decided to do the 100 writing prompts challenge for _The Smurfs _c:**

* * *

**#11. Moonlight**

* * *

After a long day of work and chores, the smurfs were all happy to have the day over. It was a beautiful night out, and so every smurf was outside. The smurflings were passing a smurfball to each other and the adult smurfs were conversing with one another.

"Smurfy night tonight, huh Grouchy?" Handy says.

Grouchy just crosses his arms. "I hate nights," he replies. Then he adds, "And days."

"Oh Grouchy," Handy rolls his eyes.

"I hate 'oh Grouchy'."

Jokey and Greedy walk up to Papa Smurf, who was setting up a new telescope.

"Hey, Papa Smurf!" Jokey greets and then laughs.

"What are you doing?" Greedy asks, curious. He takes a bite of one of his famous smurfberry muffins.

"I'm trying to set this up right. Oh, Smurfis me, where are instructions when you need them?" Papa Smurf grumbles.

"Would you like me to help with that, Papa Smurf?" Handy offers, walking over to them.

"If you want, Handy," Papa Smurf agrees. So Handy gets to work on the telescope. "But this is the last time I use a telescope other than the one Enchanter Homnibus gave to me," Papa Smurf claims.

Jokey then hands his gift to Greedy. "Here, Greedy. Hahaha, it's a surprise!" He says.

Greedy, like every other smurf, accepts the "gift" and thanks him for it. Unfortunately it just blows up in his face- just like always. Jokey was laughing hysterically.

"Surprise!" He yells and laughs again.

"Jokey Smurf!" Greedy grumbles.

Meanwhile, Smurfette was sitting on a picnic blanket with a few other smurfs.

"Oh, the full moon is beautiful tonight," she says.

"I hate 'beautiful tonight'." Grouchy interjects.

"Well I like it," Hefty says.

"Golly, me too," Clumsy agrees with a chuckle. "Yup."

Then everyone hushes and enjoys the simple sounds of the crickets and silence. It was very quiet, until...

"Papa Smurf, Papa Smurf!" Brainy runs into the village, breaking the peaceful silence.

"What is it, Brainy?" Papa Smurf asks.

"Oh Papa Smurf, I heard something in the forest! And it's chasing me!" Brainy informs, making all the gathered smurfs listen intently.

Just then, there's a rustling in the bushes.

"Ah! There it is!" Brainy yelps, jumping into Papa Smurf's arms. He was shaking and all the smurfs look on in curiosity as the creature-in-question emerges from the bushes. A bullfrog hops out of the shrub, croaks, and hops away.

Papa Smurf chuckles. "Don't worry, Brainy, you're safe from the big, bad bullfrog," he jokes. Brainy lets himself down out of Papa Smurf's arms.

"Oh," Brainy chuckles nervously. "I knew it was just a frog! I-I was just wondering i-if you smurfs would, uh, fall for it!"

"Figures you would break some smurfy silence for some stupid frog, Brainy!" Hefty says and goes back to his picnic blanket.

"Well how was I supposed to know!?" Brainy demands.

Then, Handy yelps as something is heard breaking. The telescope falls to pieces and screws & springs are askew.

"D'oh! This is all your fault, Brainy!" Handy claims.

"My fault?! How is it _my_ fault?!" Brainy asks.

"Because if you hadn't rushed in here and surprised me, I wouldn't have been distracted!"

"Calm down, my smurfs," Papa Smurf steps in before things could get out off hand. "It's not the best telescope anyway, Handy. I'll just go get the one from Homnibus and we can still stargaze," he informs, and goes to get the telescope.

"Hmph. You see?" Brainy says.

"Oh I see alright. I see that you're a big pest." Handy replies.

"Alright you two, enough!" Smurfette interjects. "Come sit down and quit your silly arguing."

So Brainy and Handy make their way to the other smurfs and take a seat- Handy next to Hefty and Brainy next to Clumsy.

"Gee, Brainy, the sky sure is pretty tonight, huh?" Clumsy tells his best friend.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, of course it is! Tonight is a full moon," Brainy informs.

"Golly! That full moon sure is a smurfy sight!" Clumsy points up at the moon for emphasis.

"And it inspires me to write," Poet claims.

He then begins to recite, _"The glow of the full moon, luminous and bright.. Shall bring peace and joy to this wondrous night.."_

* * *

**Yeah the end. I think that was a peaceful ending, if I do say so myself c:**

**Ok well here's a poem of my own:**

**_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You know what would be great?  
If you left a review_**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
